One of Us transcript
Nickb123 is responsible for this transcription. ---- Episode 16 - Written by: Carlton Cuse and Drew Goddard Directed by: Jack Bender ---- Act 1 Kate, Sayid, and Juliet trek across the Island. They cross a stream and Sayid stops. SAYID: It's getting late. This is a good place to make camp. JACK: I'll get some firewood. KATE: I'll go with you. ---- and Kate break firewood nearby trees. KATE: You wanna talk about it? JACK: Talk about what? KATE: About the week... you spent over there with them. JACK: Well, after you left, I'd, uh, I'd made a deal with them. If I took care of Ben, that they'd let me off the Island. So I just, kept my head down, did what I was supposed to. Didn't ask any questions. KATE: And that's it. JACK: That's it. looks on as Jack walks away. ---- Juliet washes some of the dirt off herself from the stream water. She notices Sayid watching her JULIET: OK. Let's have it. SAYID: I want to know what you people are doing on this Island. Why you're terrorizing us. Making lists. Kidnapping children. I want to know everything. But the first thing I'd like to know is, who are you? simply sits quietly. ---- - Juliet and her sister Rachel drive up to security gates and a guard. JULIET: Hi. I'm Juliet Burke, I'm with Mittelos Bioscience. GUARD: I'll let Mr. Alpert know you're here. JULIET: Thank you. RACHEL: Well. laugh I think they're taking this whole corporate secrecy thing a little too seriously. JULIET: I'm never gonna fit in with these people. knocks on the car window. It's Ethan Rom. ETHAN: Hey there, Dr. Burke. If you pop the trunk, I'll get your bags. JULIET: Thank you. the gates open, Richard Alpert also arrives. RICHARD: Ah, you managed to find us. JULIET: I didn't even know they had an airport out there. RICHARD: I know it surprises everyone. Hi. You must be Rachel. Richard Alpert. RACHEL: Nice to meet you. RICHARD: Thank you for letting us borrow your sister for a few months. RACHEL: Just promise me you'll bring her back in one piece. RICHARD: Laughs Well, we'll do our best. Uh, so listen, it's, er, a security thing. We have to take you in the rest of the way, so, whenever you're ready' we'll be waiting right over here, but please do take your time. Pleasure to meet you. RACHEL: Thanks. RICHARD: Thank you. leaves and Juliet and Rachel face each other with sad faces. RACHEL: It's better this way. JULIET: Is this a mistake? I shouldn't go. What if you get sick again? RACHEL: I won't. Cancer's gone. And, I'm 100% preggers thanks to you. JULIET: I'll be back... RACHEL: Yes, I know. JULIET: ...before you give birth, I promise. RACHEL: I know. Don't worry about us, OK? JULIET: OK. RACHEL: You spent your whole life working to get here. So... don't blow it! JULIET: I love you. RACHEL: I love you. sisters embrace in tears. JULIET: OK. RACHEL: Go make us proud. gets in the van with Richard and Ethan ushering her. She smiles to Rachel before the door closes. ---- - Sayid is still waiting for Juliet to reply. SAYID: Who are you? JULIET: If I told you who I was, if I told you everything that I know, you'd kill me. SAYID: What do you think I'll do if you don't? JACK: Leave her alone. and Kate arrive back with firewood. SAYID: Sooner or later she'll answer my questions. JACK: She'll answer your questions when she's ready. And you'll wait until she is. She's under my protection. looks on in anger, Kate in surprise, and Juliet with no real emotion, all in silence. Act 2 the beach, Charlie hears Aaron crying, and finds Claire asleep. CHARLIE: Claire? Claire? Claire? Aaron Oh, oh, what is it? Oh, it's OK. Shh, shh, its OK. Claire? Hey. Claire. You OK? CLAIRE: Charlie? What's, what's going on? CHARLIE: Didn't you hear Aaron? CLAIRE: Is he OK? CHARLIE: Nah, he's OK. Are you alright? CLAIRE: Yeah, I just, feel a little bit off. I didn't sleep well. I can't believe I didn't hear him crying! CHARLIE: Maybe you're coming down with something. Look, why don't you let me take Aaron, and, you get some more rest. CLAIRE: Yeah, do you mind? CHARLIE: Absolutely. CLAIRE: back down I won't sleep long. ---- Island, Sayid angrily cuts trees with a machete. Jack and Juliet are further behind walking together. JULIET: I guess it's no use asking them to wait up, huh? JACK: They'll come around. Just give them some time. JULIET: My people kept Sayid chained to a swing-set for three days, then I dragged Kate into the jungle, handcuffed myself to her and lied about it. How much time do you think they need? JACK: We'll be back at our beach in a couple of hours, they'll probably be over it by then. laugh You nervous? JULIET: Hell, yes. ---- - Juliet is at Herarat Aviation with Richard. They walk to a seating area RICHARD: I know that, uh, six months sounds like an eternity, but you're gonna be amazed at how time flies once you're there. JULIET: I can't wait to find out where there is. ETHAN: Dr. Burke? Wanna have a seat? I'd like to take some of your vitals. If that's OK with you. JULIET: Yeah, sure. RICHARD: You know, everyone at the company's really excited about you coming down Dr. Burke. And I think your research is really gonna have a major impact on us. sees Richard pours a powdered substance into a glass of orange juice. JULIET: What is that? RICHARD: That, is orange juice, with a considerable amount of tranquilizer mixed in. JULIET: Pause You want me to drink it? RICHARD: Oh yes Smiles, you're gonna wanna be asleep for the trip, Dr. Burke. ETHAN: It can be Chuckles, kind of intense. JULIET: Er, OK, I was fine with signing all over your paperwork. Fine with agreeing to not talk to anyone in my life for six months. Fine with the fact that no one in the medical community has ever heard of Mittelos Bioscience. RICHARD: Why were you fine? JULIET: What? RICHARD: Why were you fine with those things? It seems like, er, quite a leap for a job opportunity. I mean, we're not paying you that much. I think you're fine because deep down a part of you knows that the place we're taking you to is special. JULIET: Special huh. RICHARD: Let me ask you something, Juliet. You took a woman, your own sister, whose reproductive system was ravaged by chemotherapy, who was sterile. And you made her pregnant. You created life where life wasn't supposed to be. That's a gift, Juliet. You have a gift. And don't you think you're meant to do something significant with it? Where we're going, you can do just that. JULIET: Where exactly are we... RICHARD: I can't tell you that. But what I can tell you is that, you'll see things there that you never imagined. Now, no one is forcing you to do anything, so if you change your mind, we're happy to take you back to— takes the glass and quickly gulps down the entire drink. ETHAN: Um, you probably shouldn't have drunk that so fast. quickly blacks out. ---- awakes to see a roof, in red light. She bolts up, but is held back. She has been shackled to a bed. Ethan draws back a curtain ETHAN: Good morning. tries to speak No, no, its OK. You'll be hoarse for a few hours but it gets better as the day goes on. Sorry I had to, strap you in, but the last leg is always a little bumpy. Watch your head. Give me your hand. gets out and walks down a submarine walkway, seeing other people sit drinking. ETHAN: We're here. JULIET: Here where? points up and Juliet climbs a ladder outside. She is on a tropical Island by a pier. Ben approaches BEN: Hello, Dr. Burke. My name is Benjamin Linus. offers his hand, and after a moment Juliet takes it I'm really looking forward to working with you. Watch your step here. ---- - At the beach, Hurley cooks oatmeal with Charlie, who is caring for Aaron CHARLIE: Hey, wow, that's too much water, its going to be all soggy. HURLEY: It's oatmeal dude, it's supposed to be soggy. SAWYER: Well if it ain't three men and a baby... I counted Hugo twice. Oh what, come on, I used your name. arrives CLAIRE: Hey. Does anybody know where there's any aspirin? DESMOND: Claire, you don't look so good. CHARLIE: What are you doing up? You're meant to be in bed. CLAIRE: Yeah. No, I know, I just... my head's pounding. SAWYER: I got you covered, two aspirin coming right up. CLAIRE: Thank you. Sawyer heads for his tent, he sees Jack coming around the shoreline. SAWYER: Son of a bitch. SUN: Jack? It's Jack! other survivors all notice and run over. Sawyer spots Kate and sighs. Shouts and cries can be heard from the whole group as they hug Jack, Kate and Sayid. Sawyer and Jack shake hands, and Sawyer hugs Kate passionately. SAWYER: The hell is she doing here?! whole group turn and notice Juliet standing a few yards away. Act 3 group all run around and discuss. Juliet sits alone on the beach. Hurley approaches. HURLEY: Hey. JULIET: Hey. HURLEY: So. You're, like, one of them, huh? JULIET: I'm Juliet. HURLEY: I don't remember you from the dock. Where you put bags on our heads. After you shocked us. JULIET: I had the day off. smile weakly. HURLEY: So I hear you're a doctor. JULIET: I'm really more of a researcher. HURLEY: Uh-huh. Pause. JULIET: They send you over here to keep an eye on me? nods OK. HURLEY: The last one of you guys that came over here. Ethan. He kidnapped Claire, and... Charlie got upset. We buried him over there. looks off in the direction, an unremarkable area of woodland. ---- - A heart monitor flatlines in the Staff station as many Others stand in medical garb. Juliet looks upset ETHAN: She's gone, Juliet, she's dead. GOODWIN: It's OK. You tried. You go ahead and take off. I'll talk to Ben. ---- sits on the rocks by the sea watching the waves. Ben approaches. BEN: It was Sabine's choice to get pregnant. She knew she was taking a risk. JULIET: I think it happens at conception. And if that's the case, there's nothing I can do about it, at least not here. BEN: I'm not sure I understand. JULIET: The only way to see if I'm right is to take a woman off the Island, back to Miami. BEN: No, you're not taking anybody off the Island. JULIET: In that case, there's nothing more I can do. I know you put a lot of faith in me, Ben. And I'm sorry I couldn't help you. My sister's giving birth in three months, and I haven't even been able to call her. It's time for me to go home. BEN: Your sister won't be giving birth in three months, Juliet. She'll be dead before then. Her cancer is back. removes a document from his bag; Rachel's medical notes. Juliet studies them. JULIET: Where did you get this? BEN: Mikhail. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, I just didn't see what good it would do. JULIET: What good it would do?! I could have gone home, I could have been with her! BEN: You still can. You can go home, Juliet. Be with her in her final days, or you can stay here and help me with our problem. JULIET: Why would I stay? BEN: Because if you do, I will cure your sister's cancer. JULIET: I'm supposed to take that on faith? BEN: You've been here for six months. You've done extensive work-ups on all of us, have you seen even a trace of cancer? JULIET: That's here. And being that you won't let me my sister here, I'm going to need more— BEN: Jacob said he would take care of it himself. Unless, of course, you don't have faith in him. Every woman on this Island needs you. If you choose to stay, I promise you, we will save Rachel's life. ---- - At the beach, the group discuss Juliet being among them SUN: Trust her? She's one of them. JACK: Not anymore. They left her behind. CHARLIE: Oh yeah, where'd they go? JACK: I told you, I dunno. SAWYER: Well, maybe we better ask her. JACK: She doesn't know either. SAWYER: Well, here's a wacky idea. Let's stick our resident Iraqi on her. Let him do what he does, then see what she says. SAYID: No, I don't do that anymore. SAWYER: Well ain't that convenient. SAYID: But I don't trust her, Jack. If she's so innocent, why won't she answer my questions? arrives and Charlie goes to her as the others continue arguing. CHARLIE: Hey. JACK: Just give her some time, she's afraid. SAYID: How much time? JACK: Look, the fact that I trust her should be enough. SAYID: It's not. DESMOND: Where did Locke go? JACK: He went with them. Right after he destroyed the sub, the sub that was gonna take me off this Island. HURLEY: What? SAWYER: They were gonna let you go? JACK: Yeah. SAWYER: Said who? JACK: Ben. SAWYER: Ben. Whose life you saved. KATE: Sawyer, lay off. SAWYER: You should have let that bug-eyed bastard die. KATE: He did it for us. SAWYER: Sounds like he did it for him. KATE: James. JACK: Something you wanna ask me, Sawyer? SAWYER: Yeah Jack, I wanna ask you why you're fighting every one of us and sticking up for one of them. JACK: Look, I spent every moment over there trying to find a way off this Island— CHARLIE: Claire? JACK: —I was trying to help all of us. I was trying to get us rescued. suddenly spits up blood. CHARLIE: Claire... Jack! There's something wrong with Claire! everyone speaks, Jack comes over and helps Charlie. Blood has now covered Claire's hand. JACK: Put her head back, put her head back. Let's get her up. How long's she been like this? CHARLIE: Er, she started feeling bad this morning. JACK: Before she got back, was she showing any symptoms at all? CHARLIE: No, she was fine. JACK: What about water, has she been drinking enough water? CHARLIE: I think so, yeah. JACK: Alright, keep that head up. JULIET: Sun What happened to her? JIN: 무슨 상관이야? SUN: He said, what do you care? walks back to her tent. JULIET: Kate! I need your help. I need you to go and get Jack. KATE: Look, he's busy right now. JULIET: Please, I have to talk to him. KATE: You wanna tell me why you need Jack? JULIET: Because I think I know what's wrong with Claire. KATE: Why? JULIET: Because I did it to her. Act 4 grabs Jack and leads him away from the group to Juliet. Sawyer and Sayid watch on from afar SAWYER: Giving you a bad feeling in your stomach? nods Yeah, me too. JULIET: Claire's immune system is turning on her. She's having a latent reaction to a medication in her bloodstream. JACK: What medication? JULIET: It was designed to keep her alive during the late stages of her pregnancy. JACK: Designed by who? JULIET: sighs By me. For some reason, the women here can't have babies. The mother's body turns on the pregnancy, treats it as a foreign invader. I saw it happen over and over. Every pregnant woman on this Island died. chillingly glances at Sun. JULIET: That is, every pregnant woman until Claire. JACK: What did you do to her? images of on-island events overlap as Juliet explains. JULIET: One of our people infiltrated your camp, and began taking blood samples, right after your plane crashed. KATE: Ethan. JULIET: Even though Claire didn't conceive on this Island, we found that her symptoms were consistent with previous mothers, so we tried to save her life. JACK: By kidnapping her? JULIET: No! That wasn't supposed to happen. She was our control case. I had developed a serum that I thought would reverse what was happening to her, Ethan was administering the injections. But then... you found out that he wasn't on the plane. of Hurley. HURLEY: The census, I interviewed everyone. One of them isn't in the manifest — he wasn't on the plane. JULIET: So... he improvised. of Ethan greeting Claire and Charlie in the jungle. ETHAN: Hello there. JULIET: He kidnapped her, on his own. That was never the plan. Look, I know how this sounds, but without those injections, Claire would have died. Without the serum, she's going into a form of withdrawal, and if I don't treat her quickly, her immune system could shut down entirely. Jack! I can fix this. I just need the serum. Ethan kept a stash of medical supplies near the caves where you used to live. If I go right now I can be back before its too late. as Kate looks skeptical. JACK: Do it. Get moving. ---- - Juliet is in bed eating ice cream with Goodwin GOODWIN: Where are you? JULIET: In bed, with you. GOODWIN: Smiles Uh-huh. And where were you? JULIET: I was just realizing... that tomorrow I will have been on this Island for three years. GOODWIN: Hm, well, then I better bake a cake. kiss as there is a knock at the door. JULIET: Stay here. ---- in the living room, Juliet examines X-ray scans. Goodwin enters. GOODWIN: What have you got there? JULIET: Karl developed some X-rays for me. GOODWIN: What's wrong? ---- dressed, Juliet exits her house. UNNAMED OTHER: Morning, Juliet. knocks on Ben's door. He opens it. BEN: Hi. JULIET: Can I come in? BEN: Of course. I was just finishing Carrie. I still don't know why you picked it, but boy is it depressing— JULIET: You have a tumor. BEN: What? JULIET: When you told me about your back pain, I said that I would take some X-rays to see if it was a small fracture or a herniated disc. But that's not your problem. Your problem is a large tumor surrounding your L-4 vertebra. examines the X-rays You're surprised. BEN: Well, you just told me I have cancer, Juliet, of course I'm surprised. JULIET: No, I told you that you had a tumor. walks to get a glass of water. JULIET: Why are you scared? BEN: I'm not scared. JULIET: Why are you scared, Ben? You said no one on this Island ever had cancer, you told me that. BEN: I know what I told you, Juliet— JULIET: You told me you could fix it. You said that, you said that you cured my sister, you lied to me! BEN: Strongly No, I did not lie to you! JULIET: If you can cure cancer Ben, then why do you have it? BEN: Pause I don't know. knocks the glass out of Ben's hand, causing it to smash on the floor. Ben backs away. JULIET: I want to talk to her. I want to talk to Rachel, I want to talk to her, now! BEN: It's not going to happen Juliet, but I can promise you that Rachel is fine. JULIET: You never cured her! BEN: I did! JULIET: You're a liar! BEN: No, Juliet— JULIET: YOU LIED TO ME!!! BEN: I told you the truth! stands on the spot holding back her tears. BEN: I gave you my word. JULIET: and leans on Ben I know. I wanna go home. I wanna go home, Ben, please. Can't you please just let me go home? BEN: Pause No. leaves, and Juliet buries her head on the kitchen counter in floods of tears. Act 5 - Juliet finds a marked tree, and pulls out a case. She attempts to open it SAYID: Step away from the case! and Sayid approach her. JULIET: Listen to me, Sayid. SAYID: Step back. JULIET: It's full of medical supplies. They're for Claire. Jack knows all about it. SAWYER: Jack ain't here right now is he? the case, Sawyer finds medical supplies. JULIET: I'm telling you the truth. SAYID: You said earlier if you told me everything you knew, I'd kill you. I'm going to test the validity of that statement. SAWYER: He means talk. JULIET: We don't have time for this. SAWYER: We cleared our schedules. We got all the time in the world. Pause. JULIET: You know it's interesting... that you two are now the camp's moral police. I'm curious, Sayid, how long was it before you told everyone on that beach exactly how many people you've tortured in your life. Do they know about Basra? And I'm sure the first thing you did when you got here, James, was to gather everyone in a circle, and tell them about the man you shot in cold blood the night before you got on the plane. So why don't we just skip the part where you two pretend to be righteous. I'm taking that medication back to Claire. And you're gonna let me. Because if she doesn't get it, she's gonna die. And the last thing, that either of you need right now, is more blood on your hands. takes the case and leaves. ---- - The first scene of 3x01 is shown, Juliet in her house, the book club, the plane crash. Ben gives his orders. BEN: Goodwin. Ethan. There might actually be survivors. And you're one of them, a passenger, you're in shock. Listen, learn, don't get involved. I want lists in three days. Go! Juliet So I guess I'm out of the bookclub? starts walking away. BEN: Juliet. Juliet! I was looking for you this morning. You and I need to talk. JULIET: Now? BEN: We have some time. It's important. Take a walk with me. ---- the Flame station, Ben and Juliet approach. BEN: a walkie Mikhail? We're here. Static He never has his walkie on. JULIET: What are we doing here? BEN: There's something I need to show you. Mikhail! It's Ben. I'm here with Juliet, we're approaching the house. Mumbles Don't shoot us... MIKHAIL: Well hurry up then. Mikhail leads them in. MIKHAIL: Did you see it? BEN: A plane fell out of the sky, Mikhail. Of course we saw it. What do you have so far? monitor shows news reports of planes. MIKHAIL: Oceanic Flight 815. Left Sydney Australia headed for Los Angeles, 324 people onboard including the flight crew. BEN: I want detailed files on every single passenger. MIKHAIL: Already working on it. BEN: Can we uplink to Richard in Acadia Park please? BEN: Juliet Yesterday you called me a liar. I was hurt by that. puts on headphones and talks into a speaker. BEN: Hello, Richard, can you hear me? monitor shows a newspaper front page and then a park. BEN: Notice today's date, this is live. OK, Richard. camera pans out and tilts to a woman playing with a little boy. It's Rachel. Juliet runs to the monitor crying. JULIET: Oh my god. Oh! Oh my god! BEN: A little over two years ago, to everyone's complete surprise, Rachel's cancer went into complete remission. Shortly after she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. His name is Julian. headphones OK, thank you Richard. You'll wanna get back here as soon as you can; we may have some new visitors. monitor is turned off. JULIET: Oh, god! No! No! BEN: I'm not a liar, Juliet. JULIET: I want to go home. BEN: That's not our agreement, you need to stay here until your work is finished. JULIET: It's impossible. The mothers keep dying. BEN: Then we'll find more mothers. Who knows, maybe there's even one on that plane. ---- - At the beach, Juliet arrives back with the medicine. CHARLIE: Wait, what're you doing? She's not touching Claire — she's the one who did this to her. JACK: She can help her, Charlie. CHARLIE: Says who? Her? How can you even trust her? JACK: I do trust her. You trust me? Do you trust me? CHARLIE: Yeah. JACK: Give us a couple of minutes here, OK? leaves. JACK: How long before this takes effect? JULIET: We should see results in a few hours. JACK: Juliet. If this doesn't work, if something happens to her. I'm not going to be able to protect you anymore. You'll be on your own. JULIET: I'm already on my own, Jack. injects Claire. Act 6 time later, Charlie is asleep holding Aaron and Claire's hands. She wakes up. CLAIRE: What happened? smiles happily, and so does Claire. Down the shore, Juliet is sitting by herself. Jack approaches her. JACK: Got a tarp. A couple of blankets. Some airline pillows. Its not much, but it'll get you started. Claire's awake. There's a... a lean-to that we've been using for shade. And, everyone says that it'll be alright if you set up camp there. For now. JULIET: Thank you. JACK: They're good people. They're willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But eventually they're gonna need some answers. JULIET: Why don't you? You keep talking about them. Why don't I ever have to explain myself to you? JACK: You were there. You were standing right next to me when that submarine exploded. In that moment, I saw it in your eyes. You wanna get off this island more than anything else in the world. That makes you one of us. ---- while later, Juliet ties the tarp, making a roof for her new tent. BEN: Voiceover Let's go over it again. ---- - Ben and Juliet are in Ben's house JULIET: I know what to do. BEN: Let's go over it again. Just to be sure. JULIET: I drag Austen out into the jungle, handcuff myself to her, then tell her I was gassed, just like she was. BEN: And if she catches you in the lie? JULIET: I'll admit to it. Tell her it was the only way to earn her trust. BEN: Pause Good. What then? JULIET: They'll take me back to the beach. and audio now overlap with Juliet tying her tarp. She watches all the survivors as they go about their daily lives JULIET: I know you want me to go there, but after everything we've done to them, its going to be a problem. BEN: We've activated the implant in Claire, she should be symptomatic within the next 48 hours. By the time you get to that camp, you'll have a nice big crisis to solve. JULIET: I'll need supplies. BEN: Pryce is already on his way. He'll hide the case at Ethan's old drop-point. Tell Jack that you can save her. He trusts you... are you alright? JULIET: Pause I'm fine. BEN: Juliet a gas mask See you in a week. rolls away in his wheelchair. Juliet pauses, then takes the mask. At the beach, Juliet ties part of the tarp sharply, with a cold look on her face. Category:Season 3